Recent Updates
__TOC__ Here are listed updates from Kancolle game maintenance. Latest Maintenance: 18th May, 2015 Next Maintenance: TBA Future updates TBA * Multiple destroyers will get Kai Ni this Spring ** A "Special Type" destroyer (Fubuki-class, Ayanami-class, or Akatsuki-class) ** After Mutsuki K2 and Kisaragi K2, it is unknown how many destroyer remodels are left this spring *update to 15.2cm gun line at the next update after May 18's update. Future *New Ships **According to a quarterly mook 艦これ鎮守府生活のすゝめVol.1 which was released in September 2013, there are plans to implement new escort ships, and because their displacement is less than that of destroyers, they would take a younger form, but they are said to be for the final phase of the war and thus, while they want to release it as soon as possible, they have told the fanbase to please be patient about it. (That volume of mook also revealed the plan to implement Musashi, Akizuki-class destroyers, and Agano-class cruisers which are all now part of the game) **According to magazine Febri Vol.26 released by the end of year 2014, Implementation of "Escort carrier ended with tragedy", "Matsu-class", "... of oversea ships", and "... of submarine" have been planned.(that volume of magazine also hinted the implementation of Unryuu class ships like Amagi and Katsuragi but it have not specific the amount) **According to Comptiq Volume 2015 April released in March 2015, in the third year of this game(Apr23, 2015 to Apr22,2016), there will be plenty of oversea ships and auxiliary ships like Seaplane Tender(e.g.the Akitsushima implemented in April 2015). Also, in the year there will also be implementation of Type D Destroyers (Matsu-class) and its derived ship.http://kantama.net/archives/24465338.html **According to 鎮守府生活のすゝめ Vol.6 released in May 2015, it stated again that escort ships will be implemented later to represent surface escort warfare but they will be for the later stages as with their equipment to show a sense of late stage battle. And as thus, this year, there will be more auxiliary ships and boats (as mentioned before), like Flying Boat, thicket Destroyers (Matsu-class) and high speed transport ships that are based on the aforementioned wartime destroyers (No.1-class landing ship), as well as some even more special ships ("航…の給…" (---- Supply of/for Carr----- ---- ?)).http://kancolle.doorblog.jp/archives/44561450.html **According to Comptiq Volume June 2015, some new ships that are planned for implementation after the conclusion of the Spring 2015 Event will be "pretty niche" or "unique", for example "Ships that were forced to carry aircraft"(Ibuki/Shinano/Hayasui/Shimane Maru ?) etc.http://otakomu.jp/archives/255566.html *Kai Ni **According to Comptiq Volume June 2015, there will be new Kai Ni remodels for "Standard Carrier Sisters", which will be based on a hypothetical scenario in which they both survived the Mariana campaign and the Battle of Leyte Gulf.http://otakomu.jp/archives/255566.html (Possibly Zuikaku and Shoukaku?) *Other features **Since KanColle launch, on top of the game's main screen, it have a greyed out button with text saying "friendship system" and "to be implement in phase 2". **According to early 2013 news report, there were plan to support flash-enabled android tablet and smartphone.http://games.yahoo.co.jp/news/detail?n=20130228-30228067-4gamer Last update 18th May 2015 #End of Spring 2015 Event #Homeport expansion #*250 Ship slots #**Before only 240 #*1100 Equipment slots #**Before only 1060 #Akashi's Improvement Arsenal #*15.2cm Naval Gun and Prototype 51cm Twin Cannon can now be upgraded at Akashi's Improvement Arsenal #*The 15.2cm series will be updated additionally next update #Voices #*New Rainy-Season themed voices #**Shigure, who is celebrating her 80th Anniversary #**Kongou, who is celebrating her ~100th Anniversary #**A total of about 50 ships #* Rainy Season-themed graphic for Takanami and Northern Princess #New and returning furnitures: #*てるてる坊主の窓　※復活家具 #*紫陽花の窓　※復活家具 #*梅雨の緑カーテン窓 new!　※♪母港BGM「第三十駆逐隊、抜錨準備！」(春イベ曲)付 #*レインコート＆傘掛け　new! #*戦艦タイルの床　※復活家具 #*小花柄カーペット　※復活家具 #*新緑のフローリング　※復活家具 #*梅雨の壁紙　new! #*紫陽花鉢の提督机　new! #*新緑の壁紙　※復活家具 #*戦艦映画ポスター　※復活家具 #*しょうぶの和家具　※復活家具 #Furniture: Counter Bar update #*Added Italian Wine and Battle Food status. #Light Cruiser Main Gun Fit Bonus added. #New voice for Mogami and Migami Kai #*Resupply line and hourly line for Mogami and Mogami Kai, Hourly line for Mogami Kai #Kiso Kai Ni graphic minor fix #Improved Bot/Macro tracking ability #Free Thanks for 3 million scroll #*Available to all users when login Official Twitter Twitter Archived updates References